Making Schwartz
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Nagi, Schuldig, and Farfello's first encounter with the leader of Schwartz.
1. Chapter One : Schuldig

Disclaimer : Don't own anything but the fic itself.  
  
Warnings : nothing in particular  
  
Summary : A part of my Schwartz saga, this one shows, how they got Schuldig.  
  
Schwartz part 1  
by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
Wearing just about nothing and freezing my ass off at the same time, I leaned against a telephone poll.  
I began to start scanning for any potential costomers, I saw that no one was coming. So, I pull out a cigarette and light up.  
Just then a big, expensive car slows down infront of me. I jump in. But, something feels wrong... I can't hear his thoughts. 'He' is a good looking man. Slicked back black hair. Glasses that frame his face perfectly. He looks as though he could be a model. He was certainly rich enough. Armani suits, expensive cars, he probably had everything.  
"So, what do you want done?" I ask in a sexy sedutive voice that could bring anyone to his or her knees. But, it didn't seem to work on him. It is like he is a blank slate.  
"Nothing." His voice sounded just as good as he looked.  
"Fine, I'll take my services elsewhere." I said reaching out to open the door. About halfway out he grabs me by the back of my arm. "Look, you're waisting my time. If you don't want anything then let me leave."  
"But on the contrary. I do need something." The man was a little older than me. But he is still fucking hot.  
"And that would be what?"  
"For you to come with me."  
"Why? You look like you don't need my services."  
"But, I do need a telepath of your quality." He smirked, as I got back into the car. "My name is Bradley Crawford."  
"Schuldig." I began, "How did you know I was a telepath?" I asked astounded that he knew.  
"I have similar powers. But, only I am precognitive."  
"Pre--what-cha-ma-call-it?" I must have had a clueless look on my face. Because, I saw a ghost of a smile grace his beautiful lips.  
"I have the power to see the future."  
"Ohhh. Okay. Cool." I sank low into the seat as we neared the Mansion he called a house.  
"Nothing to be ashamed of Schuldig. Come on we're here." Brad said opening the door to his side then walking around when I wouldn't leave his car, and opened my door. "Get out."  
I shook my head 'no' and the scooted further into the seat.  
"Why not?"  
"Because it is warm, and I am not. Now, close that door!"  
Finally, he gave up and went inside. But, a few minutes later he came back out with a big comfy looking blanket. He wrapped it around me, picked me up and carried me inside.  
My first view of the house was absolutely something from my dreams.  
"Mein Gott... If this is a dream don't wake me up!" I said snuggling into the warmth of Bradley Crawford.  
"Don't worry, you'll be staying here for a long while." Brad said carrying me up the steps into a guest room.  
"Why?"  
"Because, now, you are a part of my team. Schwartz."  
  
End 


	2. Chapter Two : Nagi Naoe

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the story itself.  
  
Warnings : Child Abuse. Schu being a little ooc... but thats about it...  
  
Summary : A part of my Schwartz saga, this one shows, how they got Nagi Naoe.  
  
Schwartz part 2  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
Just arriving home from my new school, I take off my shoes. Just like always.  
Next, I would go greet my mother and father. They would ask how my day was, and I would alway tell them it was great. Even when it wasn't.  
Climbing the stairs, I look into each of the rooms. Nearing the last door, at the end of the hallway infront of the small table that held beautiful flowers, that mother always collected in the mornings. The door is slightly ajar. I push it open, with a smile on my face.  
"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" I said looking around, finding mother cornered up against a wall, daddy stopped mid-step from walking towards her.  
"There you are you little brat!" Father said turning around, fist raised to punch me. When it connected with my body, knocking the wind out of me.  
"Mommy! Help me!" I screamed towards her.  
It seemed to help, because she grabbed the vase next to the bed and ran up to father. Slamming it over his head. She then grabbed me and we ran down the stairs towards the front door. A gunshot rang in my ears. Mother fell to the ground. Looking up at the top of the stairs, I see father with a gun, still smoking from where he fired.  
"It's your fault you brat!" He screamed at me, running down the stairs. "It's your fault she's dead!" He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and slammed me into the wall. "If you weren't born, this would have never happened!"  
Turning around, my father dropped me to the ground after several more slams into the wall.  
A faint click of a gun with the safety off, came from behind daddy. Then it was all over with the shot to my father's temple. As he fell, I saw mommy with her arm outstretched. The gun fell from her hands. As I ran up towards her, I knew what was coming next.  
"Take care....my beautiful son..." She looked as if she knew she was destined to die, and was proud to have saved my life. But, i felt miserable; i had just lost the only family I had left! I was all alone now.  
The front door began to open. A man with a armani suit came inside. Looking around at all of the blood that came from my parents. A faint smile on his lips as he reached me. "Ah! This is great! You are still alive." The man had slicked back black hair. He resembled Father... He reached out his hand towards me. "How old are you, Nagi?"  
"I am...eight...almost nine..." I said reaching my hand out to take his. I felt as if I could trust him so... I went with him, to a mansion. A orange-haired man waited outside of the house.  
"Mein Gott! You found him, Bradley!" The other man hugged me. "My name is Schuldig! You can call me Schu if you can't say my whole name!"  
"Shuldig do not smother him... He is you're teammate. You will teach him how to control his telekinesis." The black- haired man said. "Nagi, my name is Bradley Crawford. You may call me which ever one you choose."  
"How...did you find me?" I asked tentively.  
"I had a vision of you being killed. But, I came just in time to ensure your safety." Bradley turned towards Schu stating, "I have to retrieve the last member, Jei Farfello. Nagi, there is nothing to fear about him. He is just scarred, and talks a little different than us. Okay?"  
"Ah..Okay Bwad..."  
"Awww.... now isn't that adorable!" Schuldig exclaimed hugging me tighter. "Your just like a cuddly teddybear!"  
Bradley looked a little annoyed at the mispronuciation of his name, but he just shrugged it off.  
Bradley walked towards his car, turning around he said to Nagi, "Oh and one more thing. Nagi, welcome to Schwartz."  
  
End. 


	3. Chapter Three : Jei Farfello

Disclaimer : Don't own anything but the fic, and maybe if there is any characters not in the actual anime.  
  
Warnings : Slight Violence  
  
Summary : A part of my Schwartz Saga, this one shows, in what I would think how they got Jei Farfello.  
  
Schwartz part 1  
by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
'I have travelled to far away places. Or more like, far away hostipitals. Mental institutions.... asylums.... I could name thousands of them, in the course of my exsistance, it seems as though I have been to more than I can remember. But, lately I am being transported to a place called Rosenkruez.... The nurses at the last place recomended it.  
I believe it is for the chronically insane, but, why am I going there?  
I am not insane!  
I'm not like those looney's, like the Stone Roses patients!' I screamed into my mind.  
"Come on, Lei. Let's get this nutcase over to Rosenkreuz. The sooner we get out of there the better!" a short blonde man said to a taller black-haired man. "My god! Look at him, he's covered in scars!"  
"Yeesh... What would Crawford-san want with a pshyco like that?" The Black-haired man said looking at me with disgust written on his face.  
"I'm not deaf, you assholes..." I said under my breath. "I hear perfectly fine, infact. You reak of fear..." I paused to create a snake-like sneer on my face, "Come closer... I'd love to taste yer blood..." I stood as I said that, gliding forward as much as I could, for the latches binded me to the cage. As I reached my hand though the bars trying to grab at the two men.  
"Farfello!" a deep voice commanded, from behind the two men. "Stand your ground."  
"Who are ye to tell me what to do?" I asked turning my head to the side to get a good look at the man ordering me around.  
"I am the one who is to pick you up. Rosenkruez has sent me." The man had slicked back black hair. He was obviously American. He was just a little taller than me. But, the thing that interested me the most, was the fact that he didn't fear me. Infact, he seemed to respect me. Wow, that's a first.  
"Why do you not fear me?"  
"What is there to fear? You, who is just a boy? I will not fear a boy, Farfello." The man said with a smirk. "I have no reason to fear you."  
"Then, fearless one... What is--"  
"My name? Bradley Crawford. You may call me Crawford."  
I looked at Crawford for a moment then smirked, evenly matching his. I found out his secret. "Precognitive." I said with confidence.  
"Very good. Let me guess... Mutilator? Masochist? Both?"  
"Very good. Or did you just read the future?"  
"Lucky guess." The older man began, "I've seen many in my years at Rosenhell. It becomes easy to tell after the first few years."  
"I see..." I reached behind my head and pulled one of my favorite things from the lining of my collar, the very knife that I had killed countless workers at all of the asylums and hospitals. Taking the knife, I sliced through the latches inside of the cage that kept me imprisoned.  
Then I reached down the lining of the shirt that I wore, and pulled out a larger knife.  
I took the knife and sliced through the bars of the cage. I grabbed the men, slammed their heads together. Crawford had a pleased look on his face.  
"I think you will be perfect for my team..."  
Then we went to his car, he was obviously very rich. Just by looking at him, with the armani suits. Now, I was a part of his team.  
And now it seems that Jei Farfello has a purpose... and it is Schwartz.  
  
End 


End file.
